My Everything
by hales03
Summary: Sequel to Me & Mr. Huntzberger. Rory has graduated high school and now she and her former English teacher must face coming out to their families and moving on from a tragic loss. You'll definitely want to read Me & Mr. Huntzberger first.
1. Reunited and it feels so good

After much consideration I have decided to write a sequel. I got a lot of really great feedback on Me & Mr. Huntzberger so I wanted to please people. Just a warning, this story will not be as long as Me & Mr. Huntzberger nor as dramatic and probably not as good, but its been fun to write it so far. That being said, I don't really know how or where I want this to end so if anyone has some brilliant ideas please share. I have already written quite a few chapters of this but I'm going to space them out and update probably only once a week. I don't want to leave you guys hanging for two years between updates haha. With that said, I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

Chapter: Reunited and It Feels So Good

Graduation had come and gone and summer was nearly over. Logan and I were stronger than ever and my mother was actually starting warm up to us as a couple, which is something I could not be happier about. We had spent every possible moment together over the summer; taking walks around Stars Hollow, sitting on the bridge or porch swing.

Since the accident Logan and I have this deeper connection than I ever thought possible. Over time I've come to accept that loss and while it still hurts every time I think of him or her, I can now do so without bursting into tears. Logan's been amazing and we've each helped the other get through what could have been a really dark time.

I had decided on going to Yale. When I first told my mom she was _not_ happy at all. She thought I was choosing it to be closer to Logan who would be working at Chilton again this year.

_Flashback_

"_Rory, I don't want you to give up your dreams for some guy."_

"_First of all, he's not just _some_ guy and I'm not. There are so many reasons I want to go to Yale. They have a great program and campus. Plus I'll be closer to you too."_

"_Fine as long as you're sure. I know it's your choice. It's just that Harvard has been all you talked about since you were a kid. I'd hate to see you make this choice and then regret it if things don't work out between you two." _

"_They will work out, and I won't regret this choice. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I didn't factor him in at all, because he is a huge reason I'm going to Yale. But I know this is what I should do. _

_End of Flashback_

I just can't see myself living in Cambridge while he is two hours away in Hartford. The 45 minutes from Hartford to New Haven is about as far as I can handle.

Right now I'm sitting on a beach in Martha's Vineyard dreaming of when I'll be able to see him again. Mom and I had come up here with my grandparents for three weeks and we leave tomorrow. I seriously cannot wait to see him. The past few weeks have been some of the roughest and longest of my life. I hadn't realized how much I needed him until now. If I hadn't chosen Yale before this trip, I certainly would after it.

I was actually surprised that my mom even wanted to come up here because my grandmother drives her crazy. I think she wanted to get me away from Logan for a little bit (I said she was warming up to the idea, she's just not there completely).

This isn't to say that I haven't enjoyed the past three weeks. I always loved spending time with my grandparents, particularly my grandpa. We had some of the best conversations. But this trip had been different because I have this whole side of my life that he is completely unaware of. Logan and I hadn't really come out in public yet. Sure, we'd been seen around Stars Hollow and people had asked me about him, but I was just able to say that he is my boyfriend. No one knows that he once was my teacher.

I want to tell my grandparents and his family, especially his sister, but I'm terrified of how they'll react. Logan and I had decided on not telling them when we got together. We came up with a pretty good story. We're going to say we ran into each other over the summer at a bookstore and just hit it off. Its not the best story, but its really all we have.

"Rory," I hear my mom call from the deck of the house were staying in, "dinner is just about ready."

"Coming," I yell back as I grab my book and run up to the house.

"You looked like you were deep in thought, what about?" she asked when I reached her.

"I miss him," I say honestly.

"I know, but we'll be back tomorrow." I can see the sadness in her eyes. I know that she believes that I love him and he loves me but that doesn't me she's thrilled about it.

After dinner and the obligatory after-dinner-conversation, I'm lying in bed unable to sleep. I can't stop thinking about seeing Logan tomorrow. He said he would be at my house when we get home. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one dying from the separation. I can't stand it so I decide to call him.

"Hey," I greet quietly, trying not to draw attention to the fact that I'm not asleep.

"Hey," he greets back with equal gentility.

"I miss you so much."

"I know, me too. Only 14 hours and I'll be able to see your beautiful face again."

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks; he always knows how to do that.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither. So what did you today other than miss me?" he asks sweetly.

We talked for another hour. I told him about our antiquing excursion with grandma earlier and all her snobbish remarks. Then I started to get sleepy. His voice has such a calming affect on me.

"I'm getting really tired," I say as I yawn.

"Yeah, I have an appointment early tomorrow morning. "

"What appointment?" I ask curiously. I don't remember him mentioning an appointment before now.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you about it tomorrow in person. I have a big surprise for you."

"Logan, you know how much I hate surprises. I can't stand not knowing!"

"I know babe, that's part of the fun."

"I hate you," I reply haughtily.

"Well, I love you," He says sweetly.

"I love you too," I sigh.

"Till tomorrow?" he asks.

"Till tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight Rory."

The next morning my grandmother had arranged for a large selection of muffins, bagels, and Danishes before we left for our nearly 4-hour drive home. My mom and I stuffed our purses full of the stuff hoping it would make the drive go by faster.

I texted Logan nearly the whole way home, telling him when we passed a town he would recognize and relaying my mother's snide comments that my grandparents failed to pick up on, or just chose not to respond to. Of course I badgered him about my surprise but he would not budge. If I had learned one thing about him over the course of our relationship, it was that he could keep a secret. I'm not sure how I should feel about it.

"Who have you been talking to back there, Rory? You've barely taken your eyes off that thing this whole drive," my grandmother asked just before we reached Southbridge.

"Sorry grandma, it's just Lane, we're getting together when we get back," I lie easily.

There rest of the trip went by slowly. Each mile marker felt further and further away. My leg was literally bouncing when I say the sign for Hartford. We had left the jeep at my grandparents so there was still the thirty-minute drive to Stars Hollow before I could see him but we were getting closer.

"So you're really excited aren't you?" my mother asked once we had said our goodbyes and climbed into the jeep.

"Yeah," I say, antsy as I looked out at the familiar scenery.

"Was it just me or were you literally bouncing with anticipation back there?"

"Uh huh," I reply distractedly. I could tell she was trying to start a conversation but I just couldn't concentrate on that right now. All I was thinking about was Logan. We were finally in Stars Hollow and of course we hit the one traffic light in town when it's red.

As we pull up to the house I see Logan sitting on the porch steps and I can't help but grin ear to ear. The second we stop I fling open my door and run towards him. He stands just in time for me to jump into his arms. He wraps them around me and hugs me tightly.

"I missed you so much," he whispers in my hair.

"I know me too." I step back only far enough to lean up and kiss him softly on the lips and then return my head to his chest.

"Hey Logan," my mom greets once she's gotten out of the car.

"Hi, Lorelai," he responds, his arms still tightly wrapped around my petite frame.

"She really missed you, you know? She was practically jumping up and down from anxiousness"

He laughs, "I missed her too."

"Well I'm going to take the bags in."

"Do you need some help?" he asks politely.

"Only if you can pry her off you," my mom laughs and starts goes into the house.

Logan pulls back and plants a chaste kiss on my lips while he holds my face in his hands gently.

"I'm going to help your mother okay?"

I nod solemnly. As he lets go I instantly miss the contact. Since I'm no longer blinded by his strong arms and piercing brown eyes I remember the surprise.

"Hey," I shout as he grabs the rest of the bags out of the jeep, "what about my surprise?"

He chuckles, "let me take these bags in and then we can go on a walk and I'll give it to you."

"Ok, I'll be out here waiting."

After what feels like forever, but was really just a minute, if that, he steps back out onto the porch. I reach for his hand and we start to walk.

"I told your mom we were taking a walk. I think she's actually starting to like me," he says as he smiles and we step onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I think she's coming around to the idea of you and I. So what'd you get me?"

"Who said I got you anything?"

"You said you had a surprise for me," I say as I feign sadness.

"I do, but I didn't get you anything."

"Geez, you are such an English teacher always throwing around semantics. What is it?" I beg, nearly unable to contain my excitement.

"Well you know that appointment I was telling you about earlier? It wasn't actually an appointment, more like an interview," he pauses waiting to gage my reaction.

"An interview? For what?" I ask curiously.

"Well I have been thinking for awhile how hard its going to be with you 45 minutes away at Yale and then this trip came along and I was missing you so much and I just knew that I couldn't stay at Chilton while you were in New Haven. So I sent out some resumes, made some cold calls and found a high school that was hiring in New Haven. Today was the last in a series of three interviews and they offered me the job."

If I weren't a Gilmore girl with the natural talent of always talking I would have been speechless.

"What?" I say as I stop dead in my tracks, "How come you didn't mention this before?"

"Well, I wasn't sure that I would get the job and I really just wanted to surprise you."

I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

"So," I start once I pull away, "what you're saying is that you'll be living in New Haven and I'll be living in New Haven? I can't believe it! This is the best surprise ever!" I kiss him again.

He chuckles at my excitement. "I'm glad you liked it, I'd hoped you would."

"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

We walked around Stars Hollow a little while longer just talking and being excited that we weren't going to be separated like we had originally thought. Now we were sitting on one of the benches in the gazebo. He had his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest.

"Logan…" I start nervous to tell him what I had been thinking about for the past half hour, "I've been thinking. You see, you're going to be in New Haven and I'm going to be in New Haven…" I trail off.

"Yes, we've established that" he jokes and then notices how nervous I am. "What's wrong? Do you not want me there? I can turn down the job. It's not too late."

"No," I say probably too loud, "No, I want you there. Don't you dare turn down that job!"

"Ok then, what's going on?" he asks worried.

"Well… I was just thinking…we could…maybe…" I trail off again.

"Rory, sweetheart, spit it out, you're scaring me."

"Right, sorry. I was just thinking maybe I could…live with you." I pause for a second and then go into full on rant mode. "I mean, only if you want me to. I completely understand if you don't. I was just thinking that I love you and I want to live with you someday. But if this is too soon or you're not ready it's totally fine. Actually you know what, it was a dumb thought. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't even worry about answering. Let's just forget that I said anything."

"Rory," he starts and I shut up immediately, "Its not stupid. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of the same thing."

"Really?" I ask surprised and relieved.

"Yeah, of course. But as I thought about it I thought about my freshman year and how much fun I had. I don't want you to miss out on those opportunities because you're living with me. Freshman year is meant to be a time to make new friends and go to parties and get totally wasted. I don't want you to miss any of that because you're living with your high school English teacher."

"I guess that's true. I never really thought of that. But I don't think I would miss out on too much. I wouldn't regret anything. I want to be with you."

"I know Rory, I want to be with you too. But just think about your mom. You know how your mom would see it. She would see it as me taking away another piece of your childhood. I feel like we're starting to make some progress with her and I don't want to agitate her."

"I didn't think of that. She would not be happy with you at all."

"Exactly. So how about this? This year, you'll live on campus and have all the great experiences every freshman should have. Then next year, we'll reevaluate. If you still want to move in with me then we'll do it."

"Ok," I nod accepting the deal. I guess I hadn't really thought about what I'd be missing out on. I just wanted to be with Logan. I'm actually glad that he made me see it.

A couple hours later Logan and I said goodbye and made plans to hang out the next day at his apartment.

"So how is Logan?" my mom asked when I walked into the house.

"He's good. Actually he's great. He got a new job."

"Oh really? Where?"

I pause, hesitant to tell her but decide to anyways. "New Haven."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know he was looking there."

"Well we had talked about it but he hadn't found anything but I guess he never gave up because he found something."

"Oh, I see." I could tell she wasn't thrilled about that. I think part of her was hoping I would go away from college and we would fall apart or I would meet someone new.

"Yeah," I say awkwardly, "I'm really excited."

I feel like I can talk more freely with my mom about Logan now than I could in the beginning, but it is still awkward. I just hope it continues to get better because Logan's going to be in my life no matter what.

* * *

A/N: There it is! The first installment! Leave a review!

peace and blessings,

Haley


	2. An unexpected surprise

A/N: What's this? An update when I said I would update? Who is this new and reliable person? I don't know, but I like her! This chapter was pretty fun to write (probably more fun in my mind than to read), but I do my best. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Rory POV**

The last few weeks of summer passed much like the first part. Logan and I would spend most of our time together. All the time I wasn't with him I was spending with Lane or my mother or both. Lane and Logan had actually become friends over the summer and we had all three hung out together a couple of times.

Today I was moving into my dorm room. I was nervous to say the least. I was curious to see what my roommates would be like and if we would get along. I had my mom, Luke, and Logan helping me move in so hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

Logan had moved into his apartment at the beginning of last week so I hadn't seen him as much as usual and it was killing me. But knowing that we would be living in the same town without my mom needing to know where I was all the time helped me get through.

I was standing at Luke's truck waiting for him. My mom and Luke were already taking a load in.

"Hey," he greets as he walks towards me and kisses me gently.

"Hey you."

"Are you ready for this?" he asks, "Have you met any of your roommates?"

"No and no. None of them have showed up yet, but hopefully soon."

We started carrying boxes in; he carried the ones with books because they were too heavy, which meant he carried most of the boxes.

Once there were only a few boxes left I started unpacking and my mom and Luke went on a coffee run as Logan went to get the last few boxes. I'm in my room when I hear someone outside in the common area. I suddenly get really nervous knowing that its one of my roommates.

I go out into the common area and stand frozen at the sight before me.

"Paris?" I ask bewildered. "Wh….what?"

"Rory," She exclaims excitedly as she runs to me and engulfs me in a hug. "I'm so glad we're going to be roommates. Rory, this is Terrence, my life coach," she explains gesturing to the tall bald man setting up a folding table in the corner of the room.

I stand there unable to speak and then it happens.

"Hey, babe where do you want this box?" Logan asks as he comes around the corner before he sees Paris.

The second he does, however, he stops dead in his tracks and drops the box, creating a loud thud.

"Mr. Huntzburger?" Paris asks confused.

"Ms. Gellar, what are you doing here?" he asks awkwardly.

"Rory and I are roommates, what are you doing here?"

Up until this point I had remained motionless, completely at a loss for words.

"I….uh…he…we…" I look at Logan begging for his help but he is just as stunned as I am.

"Wait, did he just call you babe? Are you two like together?" Our silence answers Paris' question. "Oh my gosh. Wow. I did not see that coming," she says looking away in shock.

"We...uh…ran into each other over summer…and just…uh…hit it off, you know?" I find the courage to speak and then turn to Logan once again begging for his help.

"Yeah," he finally says.

"Why are you here Paris? Why are we roommates? You hated me throughout most of high school," I ask in an attempt to change the subject. Logan picks up the box he dropped and sets brings it into my room. I'm sure he was having a mini-meltdown for the few seconds he was in there.

"Well, like I said, this is Terrance, my life coach. He is helping me learn to relax and not be quite as high strung. He said that living with someone I know will help me to do that so I specifically requested to be your roommate. I know we didn't get along very well a lot of the time, but I'm trying to be less abrasive."

"Oh." I know I should have come up with a better response, but that's all that I could think of.

After a long awkward pause, Logan finally speaks a coherent sentence. "Um…Rory, there are some more boxes. Will you come help me get them?" he asks sending me messages with his eyes.

"Yeah."

We walk out of the suite and are able to make it a good distance away before we start freaking out, at least far enough that she won't hear us.

"Ok, did that just happen?" I ask.

"Um…yeah, I think so."

"I can not believe this," I exclaim loudly. "This school is huge! What are the chances that she specifically requests to be _my_ roommate?" I'm freaking out.

"I know right?" Logan agrees as he pulls me into his arms. "Everything will be okay though," he says trying to soothe me as he rubs my back. "I think she bought our story and I don't think she'll ask you about it again; it's far too awkward."

"Hopefully," I pray quietly.

Then Logan starts laughing and I glare at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I demand.

"I'm just laughing at the situation and how sorry I am that I convinced you to live on campus this year. I actually feel really bad about it now." He continues laughing and I join in.

"Yeah, seriously. Is it too late to change my mind?"

We continue laughing at the situation for a few more minutes until we finally start to settle down.

"I guess we should go get those boxes," I state finally catching my breath.

"Actually, there are no more boxes, I just needed to get out of there."

"What are the chances that she isn't there anymore?" I ask wanting to go continue unpacking but not wanting to have to talk to Paris.

"I'd say about as good as Paris Gellar being your roommate out of almost 12,000 students," he flashes his signature smirk.

"Oh geez, it's going to be a long year," I sigh disheartened and make my way back towards my suite, Logan following close behind.

When we arrive back at the suite I hear my mother's voice.

"Rory," my mom says as I enter, "you didn't tell me Paris was going to be your roommate."

"Um, yeah, I didn't know until like 10 minutes ago."

"Wow, this is going to be so much fun for you guys," she says and I can see the smugness in her eyes and how amusing she finds this.

"Yeah, it's going to be a great year," Paris says not catching on to my mother's sarcasm. "Now I need to go with Terrance to map out the most efficient routes to all my classes and find the cleanest bathrooms on the way."

And with that, Paris was gone.

"Oh _my_ gosh. You're _living_ with Paris Gellar," my mom exclaims once Paris had left.

"I know mom, don't remind me."

"It's just, what are the odds of her being your roommate?"

"Pretty good when she specifically requests you."

"Why would she do that?" she asks confused.

"Something about needing consistency or whatever. I don't know. I just want to forget about it for now."

"Ok, it's dropped," she concedes, "but wait, how did you explain Logan being here?" she asks pointing at him.

"We just told her that we ran into each other over the summer and hit it off."

"Is that the story you guys are going to tell your grandparents?"

"Yeah, I guess," I say as I look at Logan who has been sitting on the couch laughing silently almost this entire time.

"When are you going to do that? I mean if you guys are getting serious you should probably tell them sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, and we will," I say choosing to ignore her comment about getting serious even though we've been serious practically since we first got together.

"What about your parents Logan?"

"Um…I don't really talk to my parents about the details of my life so there's no rush on that front," he answers, breaking his silence.

"No," I interject, "I want to meet your parents. And besides, you know once my grandparents find out they're going to call your parents."

"Ok," he sighs probably dreading having to speak to his parents, "you can meet them. We can talk more about it later," he suggests as he looks at me, then at my mom and then back at me, obviously not wanting to have this conversation in front of her.

"Hey," I say trying to change the subject, "what happened to Luke?"

"He went to go feed the meter, he was worried it was about to run out. I'm surprised he's not back yet."

The rest of the day we unpacked my room and got things organized. We explored my building and ate in the cafeteria.

Saying goodbye to my mom was hard, but having Logan in New Haven with me helped me not feel so lonely and homesick.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" I ask later that night when we're cuddling on the couch ignoring the television. Paris hadn't come back since her bathroom excursion earlier today.

"You don't want to stay in your new place tonight?" he asks looking down at me as I rest my head on his chest.

"Not really, I've missed you and I don't think Paris would feel comfortable with you sleeping in my bed. Plus it's kind of small."

"You know you're always welcome at my place," he smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head.

"I found all of the best bathrooms all over campus. I can share the map that I made later…" Paris trails off as she barges in, seeing us cuddled on the couch. We instantly sit up straight and untangle our limbs.

"That's going to take some getting used to," she says and walks straight into our room.

Logan and I look at each other and quietly laugh.

"I'm going to go let her know I won't be staying here tonight and then we can go." I peck him lightly on the lips and follow Paris into our room.

"Hey Paris," I say as I start collecting a few necessities, "I'm going to stay at Logan's tonight."

"Wow, you're really not a Mary anymore."

I glare at her.

"Sorry, I'm just really surprised that not only are you dating our former English teacher, but you're staying over at his apartment. Its kind of a lot to get used to."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine here alone."

"Are you sure?" I ask, "Do you know when our other roommates are moving in?"

"Yeah, I'm a big girl Rory and I think they come tomorrow."

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok, lock up when you leave yeah?"

"Yeah," I shout over my shoulder.

When I get into the living room I grab Logan's hand and pull him off the couch to where his face is mere inches from mine.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I only got 4 reviews on the last chapter and that really bummed me out! Please, Please, Please, let me get what I want!**

peace and blessings,

Haley


	3. Memories

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the longer wait. I've been super busy/in and out of town/my internet has been finnicky. But I'm back in a big way and look forward to continuing this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

**RORY POV **(P.S.) I know I sometimes forget to say who's POV it is and I'm sorry, but I usually its pretty easy to figure out in the first sentence or two.

The first few weeks of school had gone by quickly. Logan had started his new job at a local high school and Paris was actually a pretty good roommate and surprisingly, we had become friends. Despite my newfound friendship with my once mortal enemy, Logan and I spent most of our time at his place. It still felt awkward being in my suite together when Paris was there.

I was walking through campus on my way to a newspaper meeting when I saw a young mother sitting on the grass playing with her baby. I sat down on a nearby bench and watched them for a few minutes, picturing Logan and I doing something similar with our baby.

I was so engrossed in my daydream that I hadn't realized my cheeks were wet from tears. I quickly wiped them away, hoping no one saw my sadness.

Even months later, I still cried about our baby every once in awhile. I suppose its something I'll never fully get over.

I stood, grabbed my bag, and headed towards the newsroom thinking about our baby.

By the time I got to the meeting it had already begun and Paris looked at me questioningly. I simply ignored her and took a seat in the back of the room.

I didn't pay much attention to what our editor Doyle was saying; I was too busy thinking about my baby and what could have been. It wasn't until he started talking about going to press with the big anniversary issue that my ears perked up.

"Okay people, we go to press on the anniversary issue in 5 days, on the 15th. So make sure all your stories are given to your desk editor by the 13th."

I wrote down the dates in my notebook and when I reread what I wrote it hit me. The 15th, as in the 15th of September - my due date.

I had been so preoccupied with school and getting settled that I hardly knew what day it was.

I felt tears immediately spring to my eyes and tried desperately to not let them spill over. Fortunately, I was able to keep them in long enough for the meeting to end and me to leave.

I rushed to a bench that was pretty secluded and finally let the tears stream down my face. I thought about everything I had tried so hard to forget over the past 5 months.

I thought about how big and pregnant I should've been right now. I pictured a little baby girl with a tuft of blonde hair and big blue eyes staring up at me from her place in my arms. Even though we never found out the sex of the baby, I always felt like it was a girl.

I pictured Logan, slightly older, coaching her soccer team. I saw us, as a family, at a playground. He was pushing her on a swing while I was cradling a newborn baby boy in my arms on a nearby bench.

As I pictured these things and came to the realization that they were further away than they should have been, the tears continued to flow.

After what seemed like an eternity of sitting on that bench, my face buried in my hands, I pulled myself together enough to go home. I'm sure my eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks were tear stained, but I didn't care. All I could think about was curling up in my bed and sleeping for the rest of the day.

When I got home Paris was sitting on the couch watching C-SPAN.

"Hey, why were you late to the meeting?" I ignored her and grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge.

"Are you ok?" She asks and I ignore her again and walk into our shared room and crawl into bed.

Not even a minute later she barges into the room.

"Did Mr. Hu, I mean, Logan, do something? Because I'll kick his ass if he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't do anything, I just need to be alone," I reply tersely, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Oh, ok. I'll leave you alone then," she says and leaves the room, gently closing the door behind her.

I felt kind of bad about the way I treated her; she was just being a good friend.

I ignore the slight pangs of guilt (I'll apologize later) and curl up into a fetal position. After a maybe half an hour I cried myself to sleep.

A gentle hand rubbing circles on my back wakes me up hours later. I knew it was Logan. I slowly open my eyes, which are swollen from all the crying, and look up at his face.

He's sitting on my bed, his arm draped over my waist.

"Hey," he whispers, "Paris called me, She said you've been crying in here since 4."

I look out the window and am surprised to see that it's completely dark. I glance at the clock and it reads 9:02.

"Um, yeah, I was crying then I fell asleep. I must have been crying in my sleep though," I reply looking up at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks sweetly.

"I guess," I say as I move to sit up. "I was walking to a meeting at the paper and I saw this mother with her baby and it just made me think of our baby and I cried a little as I watched them. Then I got to the meeting and I was late so I sat in the back. The whole time I was just thinking about our baby and then Doyle said something about the 15th and it hit me that was supposed to be my due date. I left as soon as the meeting was over and found a secluded spot and I just cried. Then I came back here, cried some more, and fell asleep."

He doesn't say anything and just pulls me into his embrace. I lose it all over again and start sobbing. He plants little kisses on the top of my head and tries to calm me down by rubbing my back. He says things like, "shhhhhh, it's going to be okay" and "it's alright to be upset" and "I love you." He always knew just how to comfort me.

Finally, I calm down and look at him.

"Rory," he says in his nurturing voice. I think of what a great father he would be and a few more tears escape my eyes. "I love you so much and I'll do anything to help you right now. What can I do?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I ask giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will," he answers and kisses me gently on the lips. "Let me go make sure Paris is okay with it." He gets up and I instantly miss his touch.

He leaves the room and shuts the door, but I can still hear their conversation out in the living room.

"Is she okay?" Paris asks and I can sense the concern in her voice.

"Not really, but she'll get better. Actually I was wondering if you would mind if I slept over tonight. I know its kind of a weird situation, but she really needs me right now. I would take her to my place but I don't think she's up for getting out of bed."

"Yeah, that's fine you can stay over. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to put you out, you can stay in your bed, nothing is going to happen, just sleep."

"No, I know, but I have a big test tomorrow and she's been sleeping in there for the past 5 hours and has been anything but quiet and I need to sleep."

"Okay," he chuckles and I hear his footsteps coming towards the door then he stops, "Hey Paris, thanks for calling me. I know this is really awkward for you seeing as I was your English teacher, but I really do love her…so much."

"Yeah, no problem," she replies nonchalantly.

Next thing I know he's back by my bedside. He takes off his pants and shirt so he's left only in his boxers and undershirt and crawls into bed with me, pulling my body tightly against his.

"I love you," I whisper into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," he replies as he kisses my forehead.

"How was your day?" I ask. It seems totally out of place but all we've done is talk about our baby and me so I want to know how his day was.

"It was okay, and then I got a call that the woman I love was having a breakdown so that worried me a little," he says sweetly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day," I apologize. I know he didn't mean it that way, but I still felt awful.

"Hey," he says as he gently grabs my face so I'm looking at him, "any day that I get to see you, no matter the circumstances, is a good day."

"What about the day of the accident?"

"Okay, so that was the one and only bad day I've ever had when you were in it. But today is a good day."

"Thanks for coming, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Rory, I don't think you understand just how much I love you. When you smile, I smile. When you cry, I cry. If you ever need someone, anyone, I don't want you to hesitate to call me because I'll be there. It doesn't matter where you are, I will get there as fast as humanly possible and will be there until you send me away."

Tears swell in my eyes as I wonder how I ever got so lucky to find him.

"I'll never send you away."

"Good," he smiles sweetly.

We lay there for a while, neither of us moving, neither of us falling asleep. I was enjoying the feeling of safety I get whenever his arms are wrapped around me.

"Logan?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Do you ever think about our baby?" I ask curiously.

"Of course," he responds, "every day."

I don't say anything because I can sense he has more to say.

"Every day I wish I could go back to that night and drive you home, or let you go earlier, or make you stay longer or do something that would change what happened. But I can't and even though I miss our baby so much, this whole thing has brought us closer and I've never felt more confident in what we have than I do right now. When I look at you all I can think about is our future together. I can't wait to grow old with you and watch our kids grow up together. Sometimes I just want to fast forward the next couple years so that we can start our life together and start our family," he confesses. He really has a way with words; I guess that's why he's an English teacher.

"I know how you feel, its terrible what happened and I wish it hadn't, but maybe that was always supposed to happen and this trial was just meant to bring us closer together," I suggest. "And we don't have to wait you know. I'd marry you tomorrow if you asked."

"I know you would, but as much as you say you don't care what she thinks, I know you're mother would never forgive me if we got married right now. I don't want to cause any more strife between you two."

"I love that you understand my relationship with my mother so well. Sometimes I think you understand it better than we do."

"Well, you're kind of the most important person in my life and I spend a lot of time thinking about you."

"You're the most important person in my life too."

"So then it's settled, we both love the other more than life itself and would do anything for them. But I think we should get some sleep," he replies.

We drift off to sleep slowly. Whenever I sleep in his arms I like to listen to his heartbeat, it helps to calm me down and helps me fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sun streaming through my window. In my depressed state I had forgotten to close the blinds. I slowly slid out from under Logan's arm and slowly leave the room trying not to wake him.

When I get out Paris is sitting at our small table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Paris," I break the silence as I search for a bowl.

"Hey Gilmore."

"Thanks," I start trying to find the right way to thank her for last night, "for being cool with Logan staying here last night."

"Yeah, no problem," I can tell she has something she wants to say, "Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm better," I respond, "and having Logan here really helped. I know that it's an awkward thing since he was our teacher, but I appreciate you not judging me for it."

"It's weird, I'm not gonna lie, but I can see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him and I can tell you two care about each other so I'm trying to get over it."

"Thanks." There's nothing else I can say and we finish our cereal in silence.

By the time I'm finished I realize Logan's been asleep for a long time. I head back into my room only to find him fully dressed and sitting on the bed.

"Hey," I say closing the door behind me, "why didn't you come out when you woke up?"

"I didn't know if that was okay, I didn't want to make Paris feel uncomfortable."

I walk up and stand between his legs, put my hands on the side of my face and kiss him gently.

"Paris is cool, there's no need to climb out the window to avoid her, so come on."

I grab his hand and pull him up and out the door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, they encourages me to write!


	4. The truth comes out

A/N: I figured since I failed you guy for almost two weeks I'd give you a surprise update! I hope you enjoy it! These next couple chapters are slightly filler-ish, but still contain sweet moments in their relationship so I hope you guys enjoy them. Here's the sad part, I haven't had much time to write recently (well, actually I've been writing a lot lately, but thats for school and somehow I don't think this story would work very well in a newspaper) and I only have 3 more chapters banked after this one so enjoy frequent updates while you can. I'm hoping to remain at least one chapter ahead but we'll see how that pans out.

Do you ever get sick of my author's notes? Because obviously I don't.

* * *

Chapter 4: The truth comes out

**Rory POV**

The next four days went by slowly. I was still depressed thinking about our baby, but I was at least functionally depressed. But tomorrow was my due date and I knew it was going to be harder.

I had already pre-determined that I wouldn't go to any of my classes. I wasn't normally the type to skip class, in fact I never have, but tomorrow was a special circumstance. I wasn't sure what my emotional state would be, but I was almost positive it wouldn't be good.

Logan assured me that skipping class once in a while is fine. He even confessed to skipping more classes his freshman year of college than he actually attended. Shocking to those who know him as just a teacher, but I know him better than that and it wasn't really that surprising.

Paris could sense that there was still something wrong but hadn't asked about it since the morning after my breakdown. I was very appreciative of that fact, but also felt bad keeping this secret from her. Like I said, we had become friends kind of. I was pretty sure I was her best friend and, excluding my mother and Lane, I'd come to realize that she was mine too.

I'm laying here in my bed, Paris in the bed not 3 feet away from me, wondering if maybe I should just tell her the truth, all of it. It would be nice to have someone here that knew the truth. I had Logan and he is amazing, but sometimes you just need girl talk. With my mom and Lane back in Stars Hollow, I hadn't told them about my recent depressive state. I didn't want them to worry and come down here.

But most of all, I felt like I was betraying Paris. She had confided in me about her relationship with Jamie and the troubles they were having and here I was not telling her this huge thing; something that will shape who I am for the rest of my life.

I have to tell her, if only so she knows why I'll be dead to the world tomorrow.

"Paris," I whisper, "are you awake?"

"Hmm, yeah." I can tell she was sleepy but this couldn't wait.

"I lied to you," I admit.

"Gilmore, can't this wait till tomorrow?" she asks, I can hear the frustration in her voice.

"No, I'm afraid if I don't tell you now, I'll lose my nerve."

"Ugh, ok Gilmore, what did you lie about?"

"Me and Logan."

"What about you two?" I can tell I piqued her interest.

"We didn't run into each other over the summer at a bookstore," I pause wanting to gage her reaction, but she stayed silent. "We got together last October, while he was still our teacher."

There were a few moments of silence before she finally said something.

"Wow," she said, drawing out the 'o' for emphasis.

"You have every right to judge me. I wouldn't hold it against you at all. If I were you, I would be thinking some pretty nasty thoughts right now. I mean I dated our English teacher while he was still our English teacher. It's terrible, I know. We fought it for a long time, but in the end we just couldn't stay away" I pause, "I love him. And I swear to you that he never gave me any preferential treatment or anything. In fact, I think he was harder on me because he was trying to be fair." I end my rant and wait impatiently for her reply.

"I guess I should be shocked, right? But I'm really not. I kind of figured something was going on while he was our teacher. I mean you don't just run into a teacher at a bookstore and start dating him. There's gotta be some lead up. Plus, the way you two are together, there was no way you just started dating a few months ago. You guys act like the world revolves around the other. I'm glad you told me though. It's nice to know the truth. And I don't hold it against you. You can't help who you fall in love with. I've learned that recently. I wish I could love Jamie the way you love Logan, but that's just not in the cards for us."

I'm touched by her acceptance, but wary of the other thing I have to tell her.

"Well, there's more," I pause waiting for something, but soon gather she's waiting for me to continue.

"This is really hard for me to talk about but once I tell you this it will help you understand why I've been the way I have been the past few days. In February," I pause trying not to cry, "I found out I was pregnant," I was about to continue when she interrupted.

"What? Are you serious?" she asks but gives me no chance to respond, "Wait, did you have an abortion? So all those rumors going around school were true? And when Tristan told everyone in class you were pregnant, Logan wasn't just being a teacher,"

"He was protecting me," I finish for her, "and his child."

"Ok, now I'm shocked. But wait, you didn't answer my question, what happened to the baby?"

"I…um…we," I stumbled then started again. "Remember that accident I got into last spring, right around Spring break? The baby didn't make it," I say as I choke back my tears.

"Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"It was hard, the hardest thing I've ever been through, but Logan helped me through it. But last Friday, when I came home crying, it was because I realized that tomorrow is, um… was, my due date."

There were a few minutes of silence, nothing needing to be said. I thought of my baby and I'm sure Paris was trying to find the right words to say.

"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot."

"I felt like you should know. I know you've been concerned about me and I wanted you to know why I'll be spending tomorrow in bed wallowing."

We talked for a few more minutes about the accident and the baby and how it brought Logan and me closer. Then we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up once again to Logan's hand rubbing gentle circles on my back. I looked up at him and then over to Paris' bed.

"She's gone. She let me in before she left."

"I told her everything last night. Are you mad?" I ask worried.

"I know, she told me and of course not. I'm actually glad you told her."

"Good, I was worried."

"Rory, I could never be mad at you." And he leans down and kisses my forehead. "You need to get dressed because I have a whole day planned, but first, I have to ask, are you okay?"

I nod and then ask him the same question.

"Yeah, I'm okay" he nods, "now get dressed, we have a big day ahead of us," he says pulling me up off the bed.

"But wait, don't you have work?" I ask as I make my way over to my dresser.

"I got it off weeks ago."

"How?"

"I just told them I had a family thing and they were fine with it."

I smile at his reference to us as a family then my smile fades as I remember our missing family member.

He walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist as he kisses my cheek.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear and I instinctively lean into him more.

"I love you too."

About 45 minutes later I'm dressed and ready for our day.

"What are we doing?" I ask as we walk hand in hand towards his car.

"It's a surprise, but first, we're going to breakfast."

"You know I hate surprises," I warn.

"I know, but its more fun this way."

"For you maybe."

We stop in front of his car; my back pinned on the passenger side door. He steps forward so his body creates a cage around me. He leans his head forward and I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Let's just say, you'll be tired tonight," he whispers seductively and reaches down to open the door. I climb in, frustrated by his teasing, but excited for whatever he has planned.

We ate breakfast at this little diner we'd been to only once before. It was delicious and I ordered way more than I should have.

"You have to try this French toast," I say, my mouth full of cinnamon-y goodness as I fork a piece and shove it towards his face. He looks at me adoringly before taking the bite in his mouth.

"Hmmm, that's good," he says trying to grab my plate to eat more. I swat his hand away.

He pulls his arms back quickly and raises them above his head like I'd pulled a gun on him. He feigns fear for a moment then smiles at me and I laugh.

"Hey mister, that's mine. If you wanted some you should've ordered some.

We finish our breakfast and occupy the red vinyl booth a little while longer as we talk about anything and everything. When we stand to leave I feel my food settle in my stomach and realize just how much I over ate.

"Ugh, I'm so stuffed," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist. He drops a generous tip on the table and drapes his arm over my shoulder.

"Maybe if you had shared your French toast you wouldn't be so miserable right now," he jokes.

"No, it was worth it," I smile up at him from under his arm and he places a kiss on top of my head.

"Where to next?" I ask when we get out of the diner. I begin to make my way towards his car but he stops me.

"I thought we could take a walk. It will help our food settle," he says as he guides me in the opposite direction.

About a block from the diner we come across a park I had never even known existed.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. How did you know about this?" I ask.

"I think sometimes you forget that I lived here for four years while I was in school."

"No, I don't forget, I just figured you spent all you time at the pub," I laugh.

"Is that all you think I did in college? Party?" he says feigning hurt.

I look at him accusingly.

"Ok, fine," he smiles, "I did a lot of partying, but I did find time to study…. occasionally."

I laugh. "So how did you find this place really?" I ask.

"One night, Finn was especially wasted, like single girl at little sister's wedding wasted. We were at the pub and it was closing time so they kicked us out. We were standing outside just hanging out and talking when Finn stripped off all his clothes and ran away from the group. We let him go but then when he didn't come back after awhile we got worried so we went looking for him. That's how I stumbled upon this place. I heard Finn reenacting a scene from the Passion of the Christ and then found him naked in a tree right over there," he recalled as he pointed towards a tree to our right.

"I'm touched that this place held such fond memories of your naked best friend that you thought it would be a perfect place to take me," I reply smiling.

"Well if you would've let me finish my story you would have learned that I came back here a lot after that. It's where I came to think, far away from campus and parties and my father. In fact, you see that bench over there," he said pointing to a bench that sat underneath a canopy of oak trees, "that's where I decided I wanted to be a teacher. So if you think about it, if Finn hadn't drunkenly run away from us and I hadn't found him naked in a tree, I might not have decided to be a teacher and I may not have met you. So we may in fact owe our relationship to Finn's affinity for the Passion of the Christ and nudity" he laughs and I join him.

"I'll be sure to thank him next time I see him."

We make our way over to the bench in question and sit down, his arm still protectively wrapped around my body.

"I'm glad Finn got drunk," I say looking up at him.

"Me too," he replies then tilts my chin upward and kisses me softly.

We sit there in comfortable silence for another half hour then I feel Logan start to move.

"Ok, time to go," he says as he stands and pulls me up.

"Where are we going now?" I ask, the suspense nearly killing me.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you thought! If you found this chapter extremely boring let me know and I may just combine the next few into one extremely long and boring chapter. Maybe its best to get all the boring out of the way with one update as opposed to you getting excited when you see that email in your inbox and then getting a boring chapter? There I go again, rambling like you guys are actually reading this.

peace and blessings,

Haley


	5. Do You Realize?

A/N: I'm starting to get antsy if you couldn't tell. Its taking all of my self control not to update all of the chapters I have so far! I just really like them and want you guys to read and love them too! But I know if I do that I'll get like 3 reviews which is no fun. I don't do this for reviews, but I won't lie and say it doesn't feel good when you guys say nice things to me ;) haha. Anyways, this chapter is a little filler-ish but it does have purpose in moving the story along, so it matters. The next chapter and the subsequent ones are really happy ;) and I can't wait to share them with you guys.

Chapter title comes from the Flaming Lips song which is awesome. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it and you're welcome in advance.

* * *

Chapter 5: Do You Realize?

We made our way back to his car and he opened the door for me. The drive wasn't long, maybe 20 minutes, but it felt like forever because all I could think about was where we were going.

Finally we pull into a parking lot and I look at the building ahead of us. I examine the building hoping to find clues. Its huge, with red bricks and high walls, but I don't see any sign indicating the purpose of the building. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Logan getting out of the car and opening my door.

He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car.

"Do you know what this place is?" he asks.

"I have no idea, like none at all, which is weird for me."

"Come on then," he says as he leads me towards the entrance.

As he opens the door I feel a gust of cold air hit my face and a familiar scent fills my nostrils. It smelled cold, like ice. I looked around and discovered that we were at an ice skating rink.

"Ice skating?" I ask excitedly.

"I remember you saying you haven't been since you were a kid so I thought you might enjoy it."

I throw my arms around his neck and squeeze him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say excitedly.

He smiles, "You're welcome," he says, "now lets go get our skates."

We picked up our skates and laced them up tightly. Because it was the middle of the day and most people were at school or work, we had the entire rink to ourselves. At first I was pretty hesitant because I hadn't been skating in years, but I got the hang of it after not too long and we were skating easily around the rink, hand in hand.

"How'd you get to be so good at this," I ask Logan after he effortlessly turned around and was now skating backwards.

"I played hockey when I was younger. My parents hated it but let me play after years of begging. I wasn't very good at the hockey part so I didn't play for very long, but I was decent at skating. Honor and I made it a tradition to go skating every year around Christmas and we haven't missed one since."

"Can I meet her? Honor?" I ask.

"Of course, I would love for you to meet her, I'll set it up," he replies and I smile.

"I can't wait. I feel like you've met all the important people in my life but I've only met Collin and Finn," I say. Its not that I think he's hiding me from his family, more like protecting me.

"I haven't met your grandparents," he counters.

"Yes you have."

"Yeah, but not as your boyfriend."

"Ok, how about you come to Friday night dinner with me and mom this week?" I ask.

"I'd love to. And the only reason I haven't introduced you to Honor is because she sucks at keeping things secret and she'll just bring you up to my parents and then they'll want to meet you and I didn't want to put you through that."

"I know you're just trying to protect me from them, but I want to meet them. I know you guys don't get along, but they're still your parents and I want them to like me. I feel like the longer we go without meeting the more likely it will be that they'll hate me."

"Rory, now is the time when I'm supposed to tell you that they couldn't hate you and although no normal person could, Mitchum and Shira and my grandfather are not normal at all. My father will just treat you like some society bimbo and never understand my true feelings for you. My mother will resent you for taking away her son even though she lost me years ago. And my grandfather will never think you're good enough."

"But I'm a Gilmore!"

"My grandfather wouldn't think you were good enough if you were a Kennedy. It's just how he is. He's intolerant and pigheaded and wrong."

"Well, regardless, I still want to meet them."

"Ok, you will, I promise."

We skate for a few more minutes in silence. All I can think is 'am I good enough?' Maybe his grandfather is right and I'm not good enough for Logan. He will be running HPG in a few years. I know I don't have what it takes to be a society wife. Will Logan realize that and dump me because his family doesn't approve?

"What are you thinking Rory?" he asks, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than that. You're thinking about something and I can tell from the look on your face that they're not happy thoughts," he says urging me to come clean.

"What if he's right?"

"Who?" he asks confused.

"Your grandfather. What if I'm not good enough for you? I mean, you're going to be running HPG and God knows I don't have what it takes to be a perfect stepford society wife."

He immediately stops our movement and takes both my hands in his.

"What on Earth makes you think that I want a perfect stepford society wife?" he asks seeming shocked by my confession.

"Maybe not now, but when you have to go to functions and events. I'm sure you'd prefer some girl who will just sit back and be pretty and not discuss business and current events with your partners."

"Rory, I know exactly what I want and that's you. I don't want a relationship like my parents'. They are in a loveless marriage where my father cheats on my mother with random floozies and she just puts up with it because she doesn't want to lose her status. I love that you are smart and outspoken and not afraid to stand out in a crowd. I don't want you to be a society wife and I don't want you to ever think that you're not good enough or that you're not what I want. You're everything I've ever wanted, I just never knew I would get the chance to have it."

"You wouldn't do that would you?" I ask and he looks at me confused, "cheat on me?"

"Of course not Rory. I haven't even noticed another girl since you sat down in my classroom a year ago."

"Ok, I'm sorry I asked," I say knowing that I had hurt his feelings by questioning him like that.

"Its okay. Just after all this time and everything we've been through, having you question my feelings for you sucks. Because the second we decided to do this, to give us a shot, I vowed that you would always know how I feel about you. That I wouldn't let a day go by without telling you I love you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know you love me and I love you too, so much. I just let my insecurity get the best of me."

"Its fine Rory, really. And I promise I'll introduce you to my family."

"Soon?" I ask, not sure why I want to meet them when even the discussion of meeting them caused a fight.

"Yes, soon," he confirms.

We skate in a comfortable silence for a little while longer before leaving.

"My feet are so sore!" I exclaim as we climb into the car. "Where to next, master and commander?"

"Well you have two options. We could go eat lunch, which would give your feet a rest, or we could go onto our next activity," he answers.

"What's the next activity?" I ask already knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"You didn't honestly think that would work did you?" he asks chuckling slightly.

I cross my arms and huff, "Fine lets go to lunch. All that ice skating has made me kind of hungry."

"You're cute when you're angry. Have I told you that before?" he jokes and starts driving toward our next location.

We end up at a hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant not to far from campus.

"What is the place?" I ask.

"It's the best Mexican food in New Haven."

"Well then why haven't you taken me here before?" I ask pretending to be angry.

"I was saving it for a special occasion," he replies, laughing at my pout.

Lunch was delicious. I got the chicken tacos and they were the best I'd ever had. Logan got fajitas. I tried them and they were delicious too.

"Okay, I can't believe you've been keeping that place from me this whole time?" I say as we are walking to the car.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't thought about it when we've gone out."

"I'll forgive you on one condition," I retort.

"Anything," he mocks, "I'll do anything."

"You have to take me here once a week until I get sick of it."

He laughs, "I think you've got yourself a deal."

"So where are we going," I ask when I notice I don't know where we are.

"It's a surprise and you should probably stop asking because I'm not gonna slip up."

"Your ability to keep secrets is scary," I joke, "for all I know you could have a wife and kids in another state and I would be none the wiser."

He laughs and focuses on driving while I try to figure out where we're going.

Finally we pull up to a mall.

"What are we doing here?" I ask curious.

"Shopping, its what you do at malls," he says as we climb out of the car.

We walk into the mall hand in hand.

"So what are we shopping for?" I ask curious as to why he would take me here.

"Whatever you want. You spend so much time studying and doing things for others, I wanted to give you a chance to treat yourself."

We shopped for an hour or so before I was done. All I had really found that I wanted was a t-shirt that said 'reading is sexy.'

"I think I'm done," I state confidently.

"What? You got one shirt."

"Yeah, but I don't really need anything else and there was nothing that I found that I wanted that badly."

He leans in kisses my forehead. "I gave you free reign of my credit card and you bought one $20 t-shirt. You're one of a kind Rory Gilmore."

"I don't need you to buy me things. You shouldn't waste your money on stupid clothes that I don't even need."

"You're so amazing. Most girls would take my card and do their best to max it out, but you get one t-shirt. And its not that I think you need me to buy you things, but I want to."

"I'm not with you for your money Logan," I assure him.

"I know, I never thought you were but you're just so different from any girl I've ever known, it still surprises me sometimes," he pauses and kisses me sweetly. "You ready to go?"

I nod, grab his hand and we make our way out of the mall. Once we're in the car I open my mouth to ask where we're going next.

"Don't even ask," he cuts me off and I pout.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I'm antsy to get the rest of what I have written out to you guys, so the more reviews I get, the antsier (is that a word?) I'll get so leave a review (not that I'm begging although its kind of coming off that way).

Let's start over. Leave a review, or not, I don't care. (Was that non-chalant enough?)

peace and blessings,

Haley


	6. You're everything to me

A/N: Good stuff happens in this chapter. Yes I know I just split 1 day into like 3 chapters, but I felt like it was necessary in order for this chapter to work well, which I think it did. Also, your reviews have been really nice and much appreciated.

Read, enjoy, review

* * *

Chapter 6: You're everything to me

Not too long into the drive I fell asleep. All the activities of the day had taken their toll on me. The car coming to a stop wakes me up.

"Hey," I say groggily as I straighten myself up, "how long was I out?" I ask.

"Practically the whole drive?"

I look at the clock and realize we'd been driving for about 45 minutes.

"Where are we?"

"We're in this small town, I can't remember the name of it," he responds as he gets out of the car. I don't wait for him to open my door and meet him outside.

The cool autumn air shocks my still groggy body and I pull my jacket tighter around my torso. Logan notices and wraps his arm around me.

I examine our surroundings. In front of us there are colorful booths with games like ring toss and the ladder climb. The booths are lined with stuffed animals. Ahead of us and to the right I see a large building that appears to be a fun house of some sort and off in the distance I see a huge Ferris wheel. We're at a carnival.

I look up at him with excitement in my eyes and kiss him on the mouth hastily.

"This is perfect," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you like it," he says as he kisses the top of my head and leads us towards the fun.

"So are you going to win me something awesome?" I ask as we walk towards one of those games where you try to knock down the milk bottles.

"Of course," he says as he hands some cash to the carnival worker who in return gives him 2 colorful balls.

Logan throws the first one and hits the bottles, knocking off the top 3. He gets ready to throw the last ball and launches it at the bottles. He knocks over 1 more, but 3 more remain on the bottom row.

Frustrated, Logan hands the carnie a few more dollars and the man sets the bottles back up.

Three attempts later and Logan is beyond frustrated.

"Babe, it's okay," I say stroking his arm and trying to repair his ego, "I don't really need anything. These things are a total rip-off. This is how they get you. I'm pretty sure they glue the bottles down to the table and prey on men trying to impress their girlfriends. Don't fall into the trap," I reason.

He looks at me, "The thing that's weird is I know all that you're saying is true, but I can't help it. I have to beat this game. It's a pride thing."

I sigh and step back as he prepares to throw the ball.

Two attempts later and I've had enough. I slowly and gently place my hand on his shoulder. I press my body against his side and feel him tense at the sudden contact. Seductively, I trail my hand down his back and around the side of his hip. I tease him by pausing briefly at his thigh and then continue the journey to his back pocket. I make sure to breath gently on his neck, it drives him crazy when I do that, and then I reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet.

Once I have the leather securely in my hand I step back, breaking all contact in one instant.

"You're cut off," I tell him as I shove the wallet into my jacket pocket and zip it shut then lean up to kiss him on the cheek.

He stands there speechless for a moment but then finally regains the ability to speak.

"That was cruel," he says, still shocked by my teasing.

"I know," I beam proudly, "but I had to get you to stop wasting your money on this stupid game somehow. You can have this back," I point to my pocket that holds his wallet, "when you prove to me that you can control yourself."

I notice a glint come to his eye and I immediately know he's going to try to get it back so I take off running and he chases after me.

I got a bit of a head start so I find a good place to hide. Crouched behind a funnel cake booth I look around the corner to see where he is. Unfortunately, I'd lost him.

I move to the other side of the booth, thinking maybe I'll see him then but I still don't.

After a few minutes of hiding behind the booth I start to rise to my feet, thinking he must be somewhere further away. Then I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

"Gotcha!"

I'm able to wiggle loose but he grabs my arm and pulls me back into his embrace. Our faces are just inches apart and my body is pressed up against his.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I thought you were going to try to get your wallet," I say sheepishly.

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw in your eyes that you were going to chase me?" I question.

"Well, you see, after you teased me and stole my wallet you left me…" he pauses, contemplating his next word choice, "unsatisfied and I wanted to rectify that."

He leans in and kisses me hungrily and I respond. I don't know how long we stood there behind the funnel cake booth making out, but it was long enough for a mother to scoff at our display, causing us to break apart.

I step back from him as I catch my breath and see how satisfied he was with himself. And then he raises his leather wallet up to my face. I go to snatch it back but he lifts it above his head to where I can't reach it. I jump, but fail miserably.

"You're not the only one that can use their body to distract someone," he taunts as I continue to jump trying to reach the wallet. Eventually I give up, cross my arms and let out a loud "humph."

"Fine," I say, "I give up, but promise me that you won't go back and play that stupid game."

He smiles, "Of course not, but I was thinking the funnel cake smells pretty good…" he trails off.

I nod my head vigorously and we head over to wait in line, hand in hand.

A few hours later and we had eaten every fried food imaginable and played almost every game there. No we were sitting on a bench as the sun made its final resting place on the western horizon.

"I never knew so many fried foods existed," I say as I grab my stomach in discomfort.

"I know. I don't even know what some of that was," he groans as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

We sit there a few more moments in our misery before he speaks up.

"How about we ride the Ferris wheel?" he asks.

I nod and we help each other get to our feet and head that way.

As we're waiting in line entangled in each other's arms, I notice a young family ahead of us. The mother is holding the hand of her two-year-old daughter, whose excitement over the impending ride was bubbling over. A few seconds later a man comes and kisses the mother on the lips then bends down to pick up his little girl. She giggles as he picks her up and spins her around.

Logan notices the path of my gaze and tightens his grip on me as he places a kiss on my temple.

My thoughts go to our child. The one I would have been having today and I realize what Logan has done. This was the first time all day I had thought about our baby. I'm instantly grateful and sad at the same time.

Grateful to him that he would put so much thought and planning into today to help me not have a terrible day; Sad because he would've made such a wonderful father. He's always taking care of me, always putting my needs before his own. My heart swells with love for him and tears spring to my eyes and gently spill over.

I ponder how I got so lucky to find him and that he loves me back. I never thought I would find someone that would love me this much.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the carnival worker guiding us to our seats on the Ferris wheel. We sit and Logan wraps his arms tightly around me, sensing my sadness.

The young girl and her parents are in the seats above us and I hear her giggle, tensing at the sound.

Logan kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear, "that's going to be us someday."

I'm comforted by his words but my eyes are too full of tears and they begin to spill over. I look up at his face and see his own eyes are red with unshed tears. He never likes to cry in front of me. Even right after the accident, he only cried a couple times with me.

As one of his tears escapes his eyes, I wipe it away with my thumb and gently lean in to kiss him.

"You're so amazing. You know that right?" I say as I stare into his eyes, just millimeters from his face.

"So are you," he says and kisses me softly.

We sit there with silent tears streaming down our faces. But they're not the same as the heart wrenching tears that fell from our eyes right after the accident or from mine just a couple days ago.

"Thank you," I say, breaking the silence after a minute or so.

"For what?" he asks confused.

"For today, for everything. For always being there for me. For loving me more than I have ever seen someone love another."

"Rory, I do all those things for you because I love you more than I ever knew was possible. You are my everything and all I want is for you to be happy. I didn't want you to sit around your apartment today wallowing because it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I know, and I'm so thankful for that. I've had the best day. Today would have been unbearable if it weren't for you," I lean into his embrace even more, "I love you so much."

We sit in silence as we ride the Ferris wheel. At the end of the ride we disembarked quietly and made our way towards the shores of the lake that neared the carnival grounds. We were close enough that we could see each other thanks to the lights but far enough away that the noise was just a faint sound in the background.

We sat on the ground and Logan wrapped his arms around me as we admired the moon's reflection on the water.

"I never thought I would find a man that would love me as much as you do. I never thought I deserved it, but you make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world because you love me so much," I say breaking the peaceful silence.

"Don't ever think that you don't deserve to be loved by me. If anything I don't deserve to be loved by you," he says seriously, "and you _are_ the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You give me too much credit," I blush, "you deserve love just as much as I do."

We sit comfortably in each other's arms for a few more minutes. I can see in his eyes that something is weighing heavily on his mind.

"Rory, I thought a lot about today and what I wanted it to be for us. I didn't want it to be this depressing day for the rest of our lives where we'd sulk around, feeling sorry for ourselves."

"I know," I respond confused about where he was taking this, "I'm glad you planned today."

He lets out a nervous sigh. And then he goes into a Gilmore girl rant.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but then there was the accident and then you graduated and then during the summer it just didn't feel like the right time. Then you started college and I thought, maybe I should wait until you finish but I don't want to do that. I don't want to wait. Like I said, I want you to remember today for something happy."

At this point he'd turned his body so he was facing me and had both my hands in his.

"What are you talking about babe?" I ask curiously.

"Rory, I love you with all my heart," he says looking deep into my eyes, "I never thought that I would get the chance to have this kind of love. I had resigned myself to a loveless marriage and then you walked into my classroom and I knew. I knew the second I read your name that I wanted to get to know you. I knew that if I allowed myself to take that risk, I would fall in love with you."

I realize where he's going with this and my eyes fill with happy tears as I let him continue.

"I had always thought Romeo and Juliet were stupid for giving up their lives for love. But when the accident happened, all I could think was 'where's the poison.' I hate every day that I'm not with you and the thought of losing you practically made me suicidal. I know that you're young and that you have so much you want to do in your life. But all I'm asking is that you let me be there for everything."

He reaches into his pocket and rises to be on one knee. He opens the tiny velvet box and I gasp at the beautiful ring inside.

"Rory, will you _please_ marry me?" he asks and a smile comes to my face. I'm unable to speak through my tears, but I nod my head vigorously. He smiles and pulls me into his arms.

Finally, I regain the ability to speak.

"I love you so much," I say then attack his lips with mine. Then I pull back and slap his arm. He looks at me confused.

"What took you so long?" I ask, "I told you months ago that I wanted to marry you and here you are, probably half a year later proposing."

He laughs and kisses me again, "I wanted it to be perfect."

"Well, tonight was pretty perfect."

He pulls me in for another passionate kiss and lowers us onto the ground. After a few moments we pull away and just lay in each other's embrace until I start to shiver from the cool night air.

"Let's get out of here," Logan suggests as he stands and reaches for my hand.

We walk back to his car never once losing touch. When he opens my car door I stop before getting in. I turn around, his arms and the car trapping me, and put my hands on his cheeks and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. He returns the kiss just as strongly, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up as he pulls me tighter to his body. Its not a rushed kiss, but a slow burn.

Finally we pull away when the need for oxygen becomes too great and just stare into each other's eyes. He leans in and places a soft kiss on the tip of my nose and I climb into the car, instantly missing his body on mine.

He rushes around to the driver's side and climbs in, grabbing my hand the second he sits down. We make the 45 minutes drive back to New Haven in a comfortable silence.

I spent most of the ride looking between my ring and Logan's smiling face. The ring is perfect for me, nothing too crazy or huge. The band is wide with tons of tiny diamonds set into the metal. They fade off as the band narrows on the inside of my finger. I'd always thought a huge diamond would be annoying and get caught on all sorts of things, so this ring is perfect. He knows me well.

Just outside the city Logan looks at me and asks, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I want to stay at your place."

He smiles, "good, I was hoping you would say that."

We pull up to his apartment and get out of the car, our bodies finding each other as soon as possible. My arms wrap around his waist as his wrap around my shoulders and we walk up to his apartment.

"You really wore me out today," I say as we're changing into our sleeping attire.

"Well, that's too bad," he says cheekily and I can tell by his face what he's thinking about as we climb into bed.

"Well, you didn't wear me out _that_much."

With that he flips over on top of me without putting too much of his weight on me. I pull him down so his entire body is on me completely.

"I like feeling you on top of me, don't worry about crushing me," and then I change my tone to a seductive one and whisper, "crush me," into his ear.

He doesn't waste a second before he crashes his lips onto mine and I'm exactly where I want to be, making love to the man of my dreams.

* * *

A/N: Whaaaaaat? Are you as excited about this as I am? I'm glad I finally got to this point in this story because this is where it starts to get fun. Also, I hope one day my engagement ring is like the one Logan gives to Rory in this chapter. I hate big rings.

Leave a review and let me know what you thought.

peace and blessings,

Haley


	7. Old insecurities

A/N: This chapter is very fillerish, but it gets better next chapter. Enjoy and review. (I think this author's note may go down as my shortest ever!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Old insecurities

I woke up the next morning with the most beautiful girl in my arms. I look over at her as she sleeps peacefully.

Yesterday was the perfect day. Sure we had a little argument while ice-skating, but we got over it and didn't let it ruin the rest of the day. I thought about her face when she looked up at me at the carnival. Her eyes were so full of excitement it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

And then the Ferris wheel ride. I knew the sadness would hit her at some point in the day, but I was pleased that it waited until the end. Even with that sadness towards the end, it was perfect. We comforted each other and cried with one another.

I thought about the proposal and how nervous I was. I know I shouldn't have been as we'd talked about marriage before, but I wanted everything to be perfect. I didn't want to screw up the speech I had prepared months ago.

I had thought long and hard about whether proposing yesterday was a good idea. On one hand, it was an extremely emotional day and it always would be for us. But, on the other hand, I had the chance to make that day something special. I talked to Lorelai about what she thought and she thought it was a great idea.

Obviously I had gone back and forth for months about when and how I should propose, but something just felt right about yesterday, especially while we were riding on the Ferris wheel. In that moment I knew I had to propose.

Proposing yesterday, of all days, will hopefully be a reminder to Rory that I'm here for her, no matter what. Sometimes she can be so insecure about our relationship and I want more than anything for her never to feel that way again.

I look down at her serene expression and wonder how I ever got so lucky. Rory moves in my arms and her eyes slowly open.

"Hey," she says softly as she smiles and wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning fiancé," I say and lean in to kiss her gently.

"Good morning," she says back, both of us beaming with happiness.

We lay in bed a little while longer, enjoying each other's company and talking about our future when all of the sudden she sits up abruptly, the sheet falling and exposing her chest.

"I have to tell my mom," she says as she grabs the sheet to cover herself once more. "She's going to hate it!"

I lean over to her and kiss her gently, "she already knows," I say then try to pull the sheet away from her body but she stops me.

"What do you mean she already knows?" she asks confused.

"I asked her permission to marry you a couple weeks ago and she gave it, although somewhat begrudgingly and she made me promise that I wouldn't rush you to get married. Then I called her the other day and told her my plans."

She looks surprised. "You asked her permission?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure she was okay with it. I know how much she means to you"

She leans in to kiss me, dropping the sheet on her way and we're now skin on skin.

"That is the sweetest thing," she says between kisses. "Thank you for doing that."

An hour later we finally get out of bed to eat. Rory is in my shirt from yesterday and I'm in my boxers.

I cook us a breakfast of eggs and bacon and we sit on the couch as we eat, wrapped in each other's bodies.

"How are we going to explain this to my grandparents or your parents? Do you think they'll believe that we started dating over the summer and now we're engaged? It seems a little quick."

"I don't really care what anyone thinks, especially my parents. We'll tell them that we started dating over the summer and then they can think what they want."

She smiles weakly and I can tell she is still worried about it.

"Hey," I say as I gently grab her face so she's looking at me. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I know you care what they think, but if we don't verify it, they have no proof."

"No, I know, and I don't care what they think" she says but still looks sad. "I was just thinking, what are we going to tell our kids about how we met? Are we going to lie to them their whole lives?"

I see where she's coming from and pull her closer to me, "You know what? There is nothing anyone can do at this point to either of us and your mom knows the truth, so I think we should just tell your grandparents and my parents the truth."

"Are you sure?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I never really thought about what we would tell our children and I don't want to lie to them. So we'll tell the truth, to everyone."

She leans in to kiss me and says, "How about we don't tell them we're engaged just yet. I know if we tell my grandma on Friday she'll just call your parents and I want to tell them before they hear it from someone else. We'll just tell them we're dating and then in a month or so we'll tell them we're engaged. Let it sink in a little while."

"Sounds like a plan," I say as I lean in and kiss her cheek. We spend the rest of the day lounging around on the couch and making love to each other.

Later that night we're laying in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, her head resting on my chest.

"So when do you want to get married?" I ask, my voice muffled slightly by her hair.

"I don't know, when do you want to get married?" she replies.

"I _want_ to get married as soon as possible, but I know you're still young. You just started college and you have goals. I don't want you to feel pressured to get married before you're ready. We can get married next month, next summer, or after you graduate. I don't care, I just want to marry you."

She's silent for a while and I brief flash of fear runs through my body. Maybe she is rethinking being engaged to me. What if she's realizing she isn't ready for that kind of commitment? That she is too young?

"Well, I never pictured myself getting married young. I always saw myself at least in my late twenties, but ever since the baby all I've wanted to do is marry you and start a family. I know this seems really unlike me and I'm not saying that I'm not going to finish school or pursue my career. I am still going to do those things, but I don't necessarily want to wait too long to be married to you."

"So what are you saying?" I ask slightly confused.

"I guess I'm not really sure. Can we just enjoy being engaged for now and figure it out as we go?" she asks and I can hear the worry in her voice and I'm afraid that I've pressured her too much.

I tilt her head so she's looking up at me.

"Of course, I didn't mean to make you feel pressured. I want to get married when you want to get married and like I said, it doesn't have to be really soon. I'm sorry if I made you feel like we have to get married soon. The last thing I want to do is pressure you."

"I know. I didn't feel pressured. I was just worried that you were going to be disappointed that I don't know right now."

"I don't ever want you to be worried about telling me something. If this is going to work we have to be able to tell each other everything without being afraid of what the other thinks."

"I know, I know. I just…" she pauses and I can see her worrying about what she was going to say.

"Rory, what did I just tell you? Tell me anything."

She smiles faintly, "Its just old insecurity. I know its stupid, but sometimes I can't help it."

"What is it babe?" I ask, still not satisfied with that answer.

"I just worry sometimes that you'll realize that I'm too young, or not good enough, or not worth the trouble I've put you through and leave me. Because I couldn't take that."

"Rory," I say seriously and solemnly, "I will _never_ leave you. Ever. You're everything to me and I mean that with all my being. So stop worrying that you'll say something to make me change my mind, because you couldn't get that lucky."

She leans up and kisses me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

The weekend came upon us quickly and we were both getting nervous for our meetings with out families.

I know Rory was really nervous about what her grandparents would think, but I was pretty sure they would love it. Despite the fact that I was Rory's teacher, they're going to be ecstatic after the initial shock wears off.

What I was worried about were my parents. I was almost certain that they would not approve and while that would be bad enough, there is no telling what they'll say. Most people would wait until the significant other leaves the room or call later that night, but my parents were unpredictable and despite years of society manners being ingrained in their subconscious, they still lacked common decency.

It's very possible that they might tell me just how disapproving they are of my choice in partner with Rory sitting right next to me. I wouldn't be surprised at all.

"Rory," I start Friday morning as we're lying in bed. I need to warn her. "You know I love you and that nothing could ever change that right?" I ask.

"Yeah," she hesitates, worry in her voice, "What's wrong? You're worrying me."

"Nothing is wrong. I just want you to remember that no matter how tonight or tomorrow night goes. Its very likely that my parents will say awful things about you, even if you're in the room, but I just want you to know that none of it is true."

"Logan," she cuddles deeper into my side and gently runs her fingers up and down my bare chest, "I know that. Okay? And I can take it, I promise. It might be hard and, depending on how hurtful the things they say are, I might cry, but regardless, I know you love me and you know I love you and that's all that matters."

I kiss her temple and inhale her scent, relieved that she is feeling confident because I'm a bag of nerves at the moment.

"Honor and Josh are coming right?" she asks.

"Yeah, thank goodness," I add, "but unfortunately, my grandfather will be there as well and he can be the meanest of them all."

"Logan, I can take it, I promise."

"Ok, but if there comes a point in the evening where you can't take it we should come up with some sign or code word and we can leave right then."

She laughs, "Ok, how about if I'm feeling uncomfortable, I'll squeeze your hand under the table and if I want to leave I'll tug on my ear and that will let you know how I'm feeling. Sound good?"

"I love it, but what if I'm feeling uncomfortable or want to leave?"

"Um…I don't know, what do you want to do?" she asks and I grin at her evilly.

"How about I say sassafras?" I suggest.

"How are you going to work sassafras into the conversation? We don't want to make it too obvious that we came up with a secret code," she says laughing.

"Easy," I smile, "I'll just start talking about tea and then I'll say my favorite kind is sassafras."

She laughs loudly, "Do you honestly think that will work? How will you just randomly bring up tea?" she asks, still laughing.

"I don't know, maybe you're right. I'll think of something else," I say then change the subject. "Man, I need coffee," I exclaim as I get out of bed. I don't need to ask if she wants it or not, I know the answer.

"Do you want to go out and get it or should I just make it here?" I ask.

"Just make it here."

"Yeah, good idea, Starbucks is always so crowded at this time. The other day I was there and there were 10 people ahead of me in line. Plus the baristas were moving so slow. It took them like 10 minutes to make sassafras tea for the guy in front of me" I say, wondering if she'll catch it.

"Really?" she asks, still oblivious, "who orders that?" and then it dawns on her and she breaks out into laughter. I throw myself back onto the bed so I'm lying on top of her and kiss her cheek. She turns away amused by my antics.

"I told you I could do it," I tease.

She laughs, "Ok, fine, I believe you now."

"Good. I can't believe you doubted me."

"I'll never do it again, I swear," she says as she pushes me off her body and gets up, grabbing the shirt I had worn the day before and cast aside as we crawled into bed last night.

I walk around the bed and stop her hands as she's buttoning up the shirt.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" I ask, sensing her nerves.

She nods her head almost imperceptibly. Placing my hand on the back of her neck, I pull her head toward mine and kiss her forehead gently then enclosing her in my arms.

"Just remember," I say as she wraps her arms around my waist, "no matter what happens tonight or tomorrow, I love you and nothing will change that."

She exhales loudly and nods her head. "I love you too," she says as she lays her head on my chest.

We stand there for a while enjoying the comfort only we can give each other.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought!

peace and blessings,

Haley


	8. Friday Night Dinner and a show

A/N: Well guys, its been a while and I feel like I have a pretty good excuse: school. I've been crazy busy recently and just haven't been able to write. Schools almost over, but here's some more bad news, this will be the last you hear from me for a week or two as I am set to crawl into my finals hole tomorrow. As soon as I emerge and recover, I'll update, but until then, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Here we are standing outside my grandparent's house, petrified by what awaits us inside. My grandparents have no idea who I'm bringing with me; just that he's my boyfriend. They asked his name and I said Logan. Much to my surprise they didn't push it any further.

We've been out here for probably 10 minutes, just standing here, hand in hand, staring at the overbearing mansion.

"You know," my mother says from her place leaning against her jeep, arms crossed, in the drive way, "we're gonna have to go in eventually and since its kind of chilly out here, I vote for now."

"Mom," I hiss, but not in a menacing way, "you're the one who is always coming up with escape routes and excuses, just give us a few more minutes."

"Babe," Logan says squeezing my hand and kissing my temple, "it's all going to be fine," he assures me.

"See," my mom says, "even Logan is ready and he's the one they're going to tear apart for sleeping with his student."

I turn my head around and glare at her to which she offers an apologetic look.

"Look kiddo, your grandparents love you and they will still love you. The sooner we go in, the sooner we can leave," my mom says as she walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder.

I nod in agreement and we make our way to the door. My mother rings the doorbell and a few seconds later a maid opens it.

She ushers us inside and then my grandmother comes into the foyer.

"Where have you been?" she asks, not yet noticing the man whose hand is linked with mine, "you're late."

"Sorry grandma," I apologize, "we hit some unexpected delays."

Its only after I speak that she notices Logan standing by my side.

"Logan?!" she asks in a half question and half exclamation of surprise.

Logan briefly drops my hand and extends his right hand to my grandmother, "Mrs. Gilmore, thank you for having me."

Sometimes I forget that he grew up in society and knows just how to handle my grandmother.

She accepts his hand but the shock of the situation is still evident on her features.

"Where's grandpa?" I ask looking around, "I don't want him to miss the explanation."

"Oh, good, so there is some explanation for why my eighteen-year-old granddaughter is in my foyer holding the hand of her high school English teacher?" she says, condescension dripping from her voice.

"Mom, let them explain before you jump down their throats," my mother says, coming to my defense and I look at her gratefully.

"And you," my grandmother turns towards my mother, "you knew about this and you let this happen?" she accuses. "Don't you know the embarrassment this will cause our family?" she asks. "But I guess you don't care about embarrassing me."

"Grandma," I interject rather loudly, "would you just listen to us before you start accusing and blaming my mom for something she had no control over?"

I suppose my grandfather heard all the commotion and decided to join us.

"Logan, my good man," he says upon seeing Logan, "what are you doing here?" The second he asked the question he found his answer as he glanced at our hands, still intertwined. You can see the anger rise on his face and I decide I need to step in.

"Grandpa," I say as sweetly as I can, "let us explain before you get angry. Please?" I practically beg.

"I suppose we can all move into the living room, sit down, and discuss this like the adults we are," he responds, his facial expressions thawing, though still sharp.

Everyone moves to go into the living room including Logan, but I pull him back.

"What are you doing?" I whisper sharply, "are you going to say a word all night?" I ask upset by his silence.

He sighs, "of course I am," he says quietly, "I was just waiting for the right time. I didn't think getting into an argument with your grandmother in the foyer would have turned out very well," he reasons.

I relax slightly realizing that he's right. "Ok, just don't leave me hanging."

"Never," he smiles and looks into my eyes, conveying the deeper meaning to his words, and we make our way into the living room.

My grandfather stood at the drink cart while my mother and grandmother sat on opposite ends of the loveseat. Logan and I sit on the couch opposite them.

"So," my grandfather says as he sits in his normal chair, glass of scotch in hand, "what is going on here?"

"Well grandpa," I start sweetly, "Logan and I have been seeing each other. He's my boyfriend," I decide to put it all out there at once – well except the part about us being engaged.

"I see," he says pausing shortly and making a slight "hmm" noise. "How long has this been going on?" he asks.

Logan and I look at each other. This is the part we were dreading. We had decided on telling the truth for the sake of our future children. We didn't want to have to lie to them and we didn't want to make them lie.

Logan squeezes my hand and I return the gesture and he speaks up, "since October," he states simply.

My grandfather's face reddens quickly and I can see the disapproval in my grandmother's eyes.

"Sir," Logan begins again, "I know this looks bad, but I never took advantage of your granddaughter and I love her more than life itself. I would do anything to make her happy," he says, the sincerity evident in his voice and I smile at him.

"Do you know what you're saying son?" my grandfather asks.

"Yes sir," Logan affirms.

"I don't think you do, because I would hope that if you understood the gravity of what you're saying you wouldn't dare come into my home and say it." My grandfather is as close to furious as I've ever seen him. Surprisingly my grandmother has remained silent up until this point.

"Rory," she breaks her silence, "what were you thinking?" she asks, accusation heavy in her tone.

"I was thinking that I love him and that he loves me and I can't be without him," I say honestly and Logan gives my hand yet another reassuring squeeze.

We sit in an awkward silence for probably five minutes, no one even daring to breath too loudly.

"I will not allow this to go on," my grandfather breaks the silence.

"With all do respect grandpa, you can't make me stop seeing him," I say calmly.

He stands up, furious, "Like hell I can't. Rory, I will not let you throw away your future and reputation for some boy that is just taking advantage of you!"

I stand to meet his eye level, "he is _not_ taking advantage of me grandpa and I am an adult, I can choose who I want to be with and I choose Logan."

"Young lady," he continues, not backing down, "if you continue to see him, we will no longer pay for your school," he says silencing me instantly. Would they really do that? I wonder as I plop down on the couch next to Logan once more. He grabs my hand with his hand that is furthest away from me and wraps his other arm around my shoulders, pulling my closer to him.

"Dad," my mom steps in, "you wouldn't really do that!" she protests. "That's just cruel."

"Lorelai, I will do whatever I feel is necessary to protect Rory and he is a taking advantage of her. One day she'll thank me for helping her see it."

"Dad, you know we can't afford Yale without you. Would you really ruin Rory's future just to prove a point?" she questions. "Because I know how much Rory loves him and I know she will choose him over Yale."

"Sir," Logan speaks up, "I have my own money," he boldly proclaims and I glance over at him. "If you stop paying for Rory's school, I'll do it. I guess what I'm trying to say is there is nothing, and I mean absolutely _nothing_, you could do or say that would make me leave Rory. I love her so much and would do anything for her."

This silenced my grandfather. I could the fury in his eyes. Surprisingly, my grandmother had been relatively silent this whole time.

"Logan, Rory," my grandmother finally speaks up, "could you leave us alone for a few moments?" she asks politely.

I look at my mother, sure that my face mirrors her confused look. Then I look at Logan who is also very confused. I slowly stand up, grab his hand and we leave the living room.

We're standing out in the foyer trying to hear what's going on in there.

Logan wraps his arms around me.

"Logan, I thought you said this was going to be the _easy_ one?" I ask.

He lightly chuckles, "I know, I'm sorry, but it's all going to be okay."

"What if they stop paying for my school? I'm not going to let you waste your money on me like that. Yale is expensive."

"First of all, it wouldn't be a waste of money. Your future could never be a waste. Second, I have plenty of money and once we're married, all of that money would be yours anyways."

I sigh, leaning into his arms more and then we turn our attention to the other room.

"Lorelai, how could you let this go on?" My grandmother asks my mom.

"Mom, I tried so hard to break them up, but nothing I did worked and I realized that I was losing her."

"What makes you think she would give up Yale for this boy?" my grandfather asks, "Rory has always put her education before boys."

"This is different dad. There are things they've been through together that even I don't fully understand. I mean, that's why I had to give up and accept them, because I knew if I didn't it would ruin our relationship forever."

"But you're her mother and you two are so close," my grandmother says, "you don't honestly think she would choose him over you."

"I do," my mother says, "because she flat out told me she would."

I look at Logan and smile, "I would," I say.

"I know," he replies, "but I would never ask you to do that."

"I will not allow her to date him," my grandfather says loudly drawing us back to the conversation in the living room.

"Richard, if we don't we may never see her! She'll never forgive us," my grandmother says. "And God forbid they have a grandchild that we never get to see."

I look down at my feet and frown slightly as I thought of our child. Logan gently rubs my back and kisses my forehead.

"You two can come back in now," my grandmother says loudly.

With one last kiss, we rejoin them in the living room and sit on the couch.

We sit in silence for a few moments before my grandmother broke it.

"Rory, I don't like this," my grandmother began, "but I'm not going to push you away because of it."

I jump up and give her a big hug.

"Thank you so much grandma! It means so much to me," I say excitedly.

"Logan," my grandfather speaks up, "could I speak with you in my study?" he asks.

I look back at Logan who's fear is evident in his eyes, "Absolutely, sir" he replied.

The two most important men in my life stood up in silence and made their way towards the study.

**Logan POV**

I followed Rory's grandfather into his study at sat in the brown leather seat across from the large, imposing, mahogany desk. He poured himself another glass of scotch and swirled it around as he paced in front of me.

"I love my granddaughter," he said as he perched on the corner of his desk and looked at me sternly.

I nod, "yes, sir. So do I."

"I don't like you," he starts, "I don't understand how anyone could allow themselves to pursue an underage girl who also happens to be their student. I know you're young, but you were still her teacher and you took advantage of that."

"I never took advantage of her," I protest. "I love your granddaughter more than I ever thought possible. I know our relationship probably never should have started and we tried to stop it, but I fell in love with her. You know how amazing she is," I say, "can you really blame me for being completely enamored by her?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers, "yes I can and I will. But like I said, I love my granddaughter and I don't want to lose her. So I'll let you see her, but if you _ever_ hurt her or cause her _any_ pain, I will make your life hell. You understand?" he says menacingly.

"Yes, sir," I reply, "I would never hurt her, she means too much to me."

"Good, so we're in agreement?"

"Yes, sir."

He shook my hand strongly, letting me know he meant what he said and we made our way back out to the women.

I resumed my seat next to Rory on the couch and she looked at me, asking me with her eyes how it went. I looked at her and squeezed her hand, letting her know everything was okay.

"Well," her grandmother began, "dinner has been ready for some time now. Shall we go into the dining room?" she asks. We follow her into the dining room and take our seats. Emily at one end and Richard at the other. Rory and I share one side of the table and Lorelai sits across from us.

"So," Emily asks, "How is Chilton Logan?"

Rory and I exchange a weary glance.

"Actually, I'm not at Chilton any more. I work at South Haven now."

"Oh?" Emily questioned, "I've never heard of that prep school before. Where is it?"

"Its actually public school and its in New Haven," I answer worried what they'll think.

The second I mention New Haven Richard's head shot up from its formerly permanent position looking at his plate.

"New Haven?" he asks, "Are you two living together?" he finishes angrily.

"No," Rory corrects. "I live on campus."

I see Richard sigh in relief but then curiosity comes to his face once more.

"Why did you leave Chilton if they never found out about your relationship?"

"I just wanted to be closer to Rory," I answer honestly.

"So you left the best prep school in Connecticut to work at a public high school just to be closer to my granddaughter whom you're not even living with?"

"Yeah," I say nodding and I can see him softening to the idea of us already.

Rory squeezes my hand and smiles at me, but I know she's not trying to use our secret signal she's just relieved.

The rest of dinner went by uneventful, though awkward. Richard barely said two words the entire night, but I was hopeful that they would cool down and realize how perfect Rory and I are for each other.

"Do you think they'll ever accept us?" Rory asks me later that night as we lay in bed.

"Yeah, I do," I say pulling her closer to me, "I think they just need time. I could see your grandfather soften when I told him about my new job"

"Have I thanked you for that?" she asks.

"Yes, I believe you thanked me multiple times" I say hoping she'll catch the double meaning behind my words.

"Well, thank you again. I never really thought about what a sacrifice that was for you to leave Chilton and work down here just to be with me."

"First of all, I actually like my new job better than Chilton. The students are more laid back and down-to-Earth. And second, staying at Chilton would have been a sacrifice. Being down here with you is what I want."

"I love you," she says looking up at me with those big blue orbs I could get lost in for days.

"I love you too," I reply and kiss her temple.

"Also, thank you for encouraging me to live on campus. I wouldn't have wanted to lie to my grandparents about our living arrangements."

I smile, "Rory, I hate to break it to you, but you kind of did."

"What?" she protests, "no I didn't."

"Babe, you sleep here 6 out of 7 nights a week and you have most of your clothes here in your own section of the closet. You practically live here."

She laughs, "Oh, I guess I kind of do. Does that bother you?" she asks tentatively.

"No, of course not," I answer, "I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So even after all that talk of not wanting me to miss out on freshman year, I'm still living with you," she smiles.

"Well you spend most of your day in your room or on campus, it's just your nights that you spend with me," I reason, "and I like it that way."

"Good," she replies, "So do I."

Not too long later I notice her breathing has slowed and she's fallen asleep.

I look down at her serene face and smile, knowing that she's mine. I kiss her head gently and whisper into her hair, "I love you future Mrs. Huntzberger."

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for such a long wait but real life is real. ANyways, leave a review, they really do encourage me to write. Also, I'm running low on ideas for the story so if you have any suggestions of what should happen next let me know or this story may very well end in 2 or 3 chapters.

peace and blessings,

Haley


	9. An Evening with the Huntzbergers

A/N: I know. I suck. I've put off posting this chapter because this is the last one I have written. I'm a little bit blocked and hoping posting this and getting reviews from you guys will help unblock me. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**Logan** **POV **

I woke up the next morning, reaching my arm out to caress my beautiful fiancé. To my surprise her side of the bed was cold. I'm startled by this realization and get out of bed quickly.

"Rory," I call out as I exit the bedroom. My apartment has large windows that go from floor to ceiling. They're usually covered with curtains for privacy, but I instantly notice the curtain behind the couch has been pulled back.

I make my way over there and find Rory sitting on the floor in the space between the couch and the window. Her knees are pulled up to her chest and her arms are wrapped around them. In the early morning sunlight she looks beautiful, but I can tell something is wrong.

"Hey," I say as I join her on the floor. I pull her body towards mine and wrap my arm around her. "What's wrong," I ask.

She sighs faintly, continuing to look out the window.

"Hey," I say again as I turn her chin so she'll look at me. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I guess I'm just nervous about tonight," she finally responds.

"There's nothing to worry about," I say trying to comfort her.

"What do you mean?" she asks, "You've been warning me about your parents practically since we got together and now you're going to say I have nothing to worry about?"

I'm filled with self-loathing as I realize her current nervousness and unease are my fault. I had told her all those things in an effort to keep her away from my parents as long as possible but I should have known that it would backfire on me.

"I'm sorry," I say then kiss her temple, "this is all my fault. I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted to prepare you and I realize now that I probably didn't do that in the best way."

"I know you didn't mean to scare me. Its just…" she pauses, gathering her thoughts, "After last night went so terribly I'm worried. We thought my grandparents would be the easy ones and my grandfather nearly castrated you."

I chuckle at the idea of Richard actually fighting me and pull Rory closer to me.

"But here's why tonight is easier," I start. "You like your grandparents and want their approval. So if they don't accept us that will be a problem. But I can't stand my parents and don't need nor want their approval so even if they don't accept us, it won't change a thing," I reason.

"Logan," she starts, "I know you don't like your parents but I don't want them to hate our children. I know what its like having grandparents that regret your existence, it sucks."

I feel bad once again knowing how deeply she wants my parents' approval.

"I know babe. I'm not saying we go in there and try to stir things up, but if things don't go well I just want you to know that it won't change anything. I'll always love you."

"Okay," she says as she relaxes in my arms.

The rest of the day passed slowly, just us, spending time together. Now we're pulling up to my parents' home if you could call it that. It's just a house; nothing about it has ever felt like home.

I get out of the car and run around to open Rory's door. Grabbing her hand I help her out and lead her to the door, reluctantly ringing the bell.

A maid answers and takes our coats, greeting us kindly.

I lead Rory to the living room but she stops abruptly.

"Is that a Velazquez?" she asks pointing to the painting in the foyer.

"I think so," I say.

"Wow," she says shocked, "that's amazing!"

I'm briefly amused by her excitement at the art. Then I hear my mother's call from the other room and my amusement turns to worry.

We enter the living room to find my mother, grandfather, Honor, and Josh waiting for us. They stand to greet us. My mother comes up to me and hugs me, giving the obligatory cheek kiss.

"This is Rory Gilmore," I say motioning towards her as she shyly waves, "my girlfriend."

"I'm so excited to meet you," Honor says as she rushes and gives Rory a hug. "I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope," she responds. I laugh on the inside at the idea that there is anything I could say about her that would be bad.

My mother and grandfather greet her politely and then my father walks in.

"Logan, son," he begins as he shakes my hand, "nice of you to join us. And this must be the lovely Rory," he says turning his attention to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard wonderful things from your grandparents."

I'm somewhat taken aback by the general politeness of my family, but figure there is plenty of time for that to change.

We take our seats and make small talk while we wait for dinner.

"So, Rory," my mother begins in her patented smugness, "You attend Yale, is that correct?"

"Yes, mam," she replied, "I do."

"And what are you studying?" my mother asks.

"English, but my goal is to be an overseas correspondent," she answers politely.

"Oh, how nice," my mother says condescendingly and I roll my eyes.

The conversation remains civil and the maid ushers us into the dining room. About half way through the second course my father asks Rory if she's writing for the newspaper.

"Yes," she replies, "I am."

"Is that how you two met? At the Daily News?" my father asks.

I glance at Rory who looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"Um…no," I begin and grab Rory's hand, "We met when she was at Chilton... She was my student." I look over to Rory who has fixated her eyes on a spot on the ornate centerpiece and reassuringly squeeze her hand.

"Excuse me?" my mother says.

"Logan, my boy," my grandfather speaks up for the first time that night. "This is unacceptable."

"What will people think?" my mother asks.

"I know what people will think mother, but I just don't care. I love her," I declare.

I can see the joy on Honor's face at my declaration and the absolute horror on my mother's.

"You can't be serious?" my mother questions.

"I am serious mother," I retort.

"Are you trying to embarrass this family?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply facetiously, "my _whole_ goal in life is to embarrass you," I finish with my quintessential eye-roll. I had perfected it in my youth.

"Well it certainly feels that way."

"That's enough," my father declares. "Rory is a nice girl and she is obviously helping Logan to mature, even if she is just 19."

"Thank you," I say to my father, surprised by his support. The remainder of the meal was tense, but no one brought up the elephant in the room again. I didn't say much as I was still in shock by my father's support.

"May I please be excused?" Rory asks as we sit waiting for dessert.

"Absolutely," my father replies.

"Where's the restroom," she whispers to me as she stands to leave.

"Down the hall and to the right," I whisper back.

"So," my father begins once she's left the room, "I know I said you could teach for a few more years Logan but we've recently acquired a paper in London and I need your help getting it off the ground."

"What?" I say shocked, "I can't just leave my job."

"I'm not asking you to go tomorrow. You'll leave in three weeks. That's plenty of time to give your employer notice and settle things here."

"No," I say.

"What do you mean son?" my father asks, "you have a responsibility to this family and I need you in London."

"No," I repeat, "I have a responsibility to Rory and she needs me to be here."

"What do you mean responsibility to Rory?"

"She's my girlfriend," I reply incredulously.

"Well, you might as well end things before you get her hopes up" he says like its nothing. I knew having my father's support was too much to ask for.

"Did you hear nothing that I said earlier?" I question, rising to me feet, "I love her."

"I'm sure you think you do, but its not like you're going to marry this girl, Logan. She's a very nice young woman, but she's not a suitable Huntzberger wife."

"Actually, I am going to marry her," I boldly proclaim and my mother gasps. "I asked her last weekend and she said yes."

"Logan," my grandfather says, "You can't marry her. She is beneath you. She wants to work. You need a wife that will support you in the business, like your mother has for your father."

"First of all," I begin, "I can and I will marry her. Second, if anything I don't deserve her. And last, but certainly not least, what made you ever think I wanted a relationship like mom and dad's?"

"Logan, she was your student. Do you know what kind of headlines that will make? 'Huntzberger heir marries former student.' That could cost us the business," my father warns.

"I don't give a damn about the business. I love Rory more than I ever thought possible and I'd rather be poor with her than have all the money in the world."

"That could be arranged young man," my grandfather threatens.

"You think that's a threat?" I retort. "You're threatening to cut me off, meaning instead of running the business I've never wanted to be involved with I would get to do what I want to do with my life and that's teach. I would be with Rory and get to teach. This is a win-win for me grandfather."

"You would give up everything you've known, all the comforts you've grown up with and your family to be with this girl?" my mother asks incredulously.

"In a heartbeat. She is my family," I say. "Now," I push in my chair, "I'm going to find my fiancé and get the hell out of this house. Honor, Josh," I say looking at them, "it was great to see you. We should all double sometime."

With that I leave the dining room and see Rory waiting around the corner with tears in her eyes. I rush to her and wrap her in my arms.

"Shhhh," I say, "its okay. I love you."

She nods and then sniffles a little.

"Sassafras?" I ask grasping her face in between my hands and wiping away her tears. She nods once more and we make our hasty exit.

The car ride back to New Haven is quiet. I kept a firm grasp on Rory's hand but she just stared out the window at the passing cars.

"Well," I say later that night as we lay in bed, my arms wrapped tightly around her torso, "I'm surprised they waited until you left the room to say what they really thought," I joke lightly.

"Logan," she says and I can sense the sadness and worry in her voice. "I can't let you cut yourself off from your family for me."

"Babe, I meant what I said, you are my family now. I don't need them and then I'll get to teach like I've always wanted."

"But Logan," she protests, "They're your blood."

"Yeah but that doesn't matter. Besides," I reason, "my father will realize that he has no one else to take over the business and give in. I just needed them to know how serious I am about you."

She smiles softly, "thank you for standing up for me."

"Always," I say pulling her closer, "I'll always stick up for you. You're my family now and that's how a real family works," I vow.

A few minutes later I feel her breathing slow and I know she is close to sleep. Then all the sudden she sits up quickly, clinging to the blanket like she's seen a ghost.

"We're going to have to tell my grandparents we're getting married now," she exclaims. "You know your mother will mention it to her if she hasn't already."

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I sit up and wrap my arms around her, "I shouldn't have said anything, he was just making me so angry."

"Its okay Logan," she says softly, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just nervous about telling them."

"We'll do it together."

"When? We probably need to do it soon."

"How about we stop by tomorrow?" I suggest.

"That sounds good. I'll call my grandmother first thing tomorrow morning," she says as she lies back down and I follow her.

"Well, now that that is settled we should get some sleep, it's been an exhausting two days," I suggest.

I feel her nod her head while it rests on my chest and tighten my grip on her. I gently kiss her head and fall asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I'm totally stumped on where to take this story from here. I have ideas for the epilogue, but I feel like I owe you guys a few more chapters between this one and that so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and give me some ideas of what YOU want to see. I'm not promising I do all or any of themyour story ideas but I might and it will hopefully help me get my brain juices flowing.

LEAVE A REVIEW!

peace and blessings,

Haley


End file.
